This invention relates to video signal processing systems, in particular systems in which the processing is carried out on digital video signals.
Devices for processing digital video signals are widely used in television broadcasting and in other situations for producing special effects in pictures reproduced from the processed signals. Such devices are, for example, the digital production effects machines known as the DPE 5000, digital library systems such as the DLS 6000, or video generating systems such as the DPB 7000, all of which are articles of commerce manufactured by Quantel Limited of Kenley House, Kenley, Surrey, England.